Black Friday
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Black Friday: the busiest shopping day of the year. People get up at early hours just for the best bargains. My problem? I forgot Tawni's limited edition Christmas present. My solution? Shopping at 4 am with Chad Dylan Cooper.  One-shot. Channy


**I don't have a lot to say today, which is very surprising! :)**

**PS: This takes place before Sonny and Chad begin dating.**

* * *

Black Friday

Sonny's POV

The smell of turkey and all of the fixings was still wafting through my apartment when everyone had finally left and things were cleaned up from Thanksgiving dinner. My mom had turned in for the night a few hours ago and I only had one order of business left to tend to before I did the same: wrap my cast's Christmas presents. I am a strong believer in early shopping to beat the masses, and this year I had gone right on schedule and picked up everything I needed. I smiled as I stuck 3 presents on my bed, each one going to someone different. Grady was getting an Avatar game for the Wii, Zora was getting a basket of her favorite European candies (don't ask…) and Nico was getting this model car that he had been wanting for quite some time now. As soon as I had realized that I had forgotten the one person you can't forget to give a present to on Christmas, I gasped.

Tawni had specifically instructed me to get her the new companion eye shadow to her lipstick of choice, Coco Moco Coco, but I had completely forgotten to order it with everything else going on. I groaned and fell back on my bed next to the gifts, wondering how on Earth I was going to get the makeup when people had preordered it weeks in advance. Glancing at the clock, I noticed how it was 1:30 am. I rubbed my eyes and reached over to grab my laptop.

Quickly, I typed in 'Los Angeles Mall' and the first result popped up within seconds, complete with a link and a 24 hour hotline. I picked up my phone and dialed it, completely disregarding the fee.

"Los Angeles Mall." An obnoxious voice said from the other end.

"Hi, I was looking for a product and I wanted to know if you had it in stock anywhere." I told the woman sweetly.

"Whatever. What's the product?" She sounded utterly bored and uninterested.

"It's actually makeup. The name of it is Coco Coco Moco, and it's the eye shadow that goes with Coco Moco Coco." I recited, then paused to hear typing coming from the other end.

"We only have 30 units and it is pretty popular. The mall is closed right now so the only time you could get it is at 4 am this morning, but there are no guarantees. Do you realize it is Black Friday, miss?"

"Yes, but-"

"You picked the wrong day to try to get this makeup."

I rolled my eyes and told the woman I appreciated her services, and then proceeded to hang up, putting my head in my hands. The only way I could get Tawni's present now would be to go to the mall at 4 am and fight with the crowds on the busiest shopping day of the year without any sleep.

Whoop de doo.

* * *

"Hmph… hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Chad? It's Sonny."

"Sonny? Why are you calling Chad Dylan Cooper at 3:00 in the morning? I need my beauty rest."

I sighed and told him everything that had happened with the gift. I figured that if I brought Chad along, as irritating as he is, he can persuade someone to get him the eye shadow before the rest of the shoppers do.

"So… will you help me?" I asked hopefully.

"Munroe, I know how much you love spending time with me but I'm tired." I could hear him change positions in his bed.

"Please Chad?" I begged, not in the mood to argue at all.

Chad groaned. "Fine, I'll help you get Blondie's makeup…"

I grinned. "Thank you-"

"…on one condition." He finished, my face falling.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to include a card on each one of your friends' presents saying how much better Mack Falls is than your show." I could practically hear him smirk.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Good, I'll be over in 20 minutes."

After what was possibly the most meaningless argument ever about who was driving, Chad and I pulled up to the Los Angeles Mall at 3:45 am. We both sported matching black sweatshirts and sweatpants, not bothering to look elegant in such a setting as this. As we got out of Chad's car (after all that, I gave in and he ended up driving us), I could help but notice the enormous line outside the doors. We looked at one another; there had to be at least 600 people waiting all around the dimly-light building, I had no clue as to how we were going to beat them all.

"Just follow me." Chad instructed as he made his way to the front of the line by the main entrance. A 20-something was standing there with her cell phone in her hand, looking as if she was counting down the minutes until the clock struck 4. Chad plastered on his 'award-winning' smile and stepped in front of her.

"Hey buddy, out of my way!" The woman looked up.

"Excuse me but I am Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. Don't you think it would be reasonable to let my friend and I go first?" He smiled, pushing me with his hand so I took a closer step towards the entrance.

She didn't seem fazed. "I don't care who you are, I have been out here for 3 hours now and I don't plan on moving from this spot until those doors open." The redhead pointed to the doors behind me.

Chad's eyes widened, obviously not used to his charming ways backfiring on him. I glanced over his shoulder at the lady's phone, which read 3:59 am. Quickly, I shoved past Chad and stood where he previously was.

"Hey, look over there!" I shouted and pointed, distracting the woman just as the doors to the mall opened. Chad and I ran inside as fast as we could, a crowd of people directly behind us.

"What's the store called?" The blonde asked me, checking over his shoulder. I slapped my hand over my mouth, not knowing the answer to the question.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Chad exclaimed as we reached a dark hallway. All 600 of the early shoppers had scattered now, making our chances of getting Tawni's present very slim.

"I never asked the lady on the phone!" I told him in the same tone. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a directory at the end of the hallway. I ran down to it, searching for any store that sold makeup. All I knew from what Tawni had told me was that the store started with an 'S'.

After 30 seconds of scanning the directory, we finally found what seemed to be the right place. "Starlit Makeup and Beauty Supplies; second floor." Chad read. I nodded and we both took off running again, this time up stairs. I panted as we raced up the staircase, noticeably not up to my usual standards without sleep. Chad seemed to be able to tell as well, checking over his shoulder at me every few seconds to be sure I didn't pass out.

* * *

We finally reached the store after fighting through massive amounts of people, and it was as packed in there as all 10 of my cousins trying to share one small room back in Wisconsin. Chad and I tried to push through everyone (actually, Chad was doing the pushing, I was politely saying 'excuse me' to every person we hit into as we made our way to the back of the store).

Then, I saw it: a whole stand devoted to Coco Coco Moco eye shadow. I grabbed Chad's wrist and yanked him along until we were standing a few feet away from it.

"Thanks for almost taking my beautiful arm out of its socket, Munroe." He grumbled, rubbing his wrist. I rolled my eyes at him before taking a good look at the box that held the desired gift.

…There was only one left.

Both of us seeing the same thing, Chad and I reached for it, only to have the makeup snatched out of the box by someone else's hand. Our mouths opened in protest but closed suddenly as we looked up at the thief. It was the same redheaded lady whom we cut in line 10 minutes ago. She had an evil smirk on her face (that somewhat reminded me of Chad's) and held the object in her grip, walking out of eyesight with it. By this point, I had given up. I was tired, angry, and annoyed all at the same time, so I did what any self-respecting 17 year old would do in front of a guy… I started crying.

Chad's jaw dropped and he looked as if he didn't know what to do except lead me out of the store. He told me to wait in the car and he would be there in a moment, so that's what I did. I was so over-tired that I didn't even bother to ask where he was going. I didn't know it, but I had drifted off to sleep right there, going out with a feeling of complete failure.

* * *

I awoke after what felt like 5 minutes and sat up, expecting to be in a passenger seat still. But, no, I was in my bed for some reason, and my cell phone was next to me. I picked it up and looked at the time… TEN THIRTY? How was it possible that I had slept for 6 hours when I could have sworn it was only a few minutes?

Getting up out of bed, I noticed a small box on my dresser. Reaching over and opening it, I smiled.

There, sitting inside of the box, was one un-opened clear package of Coco Coco Moco eye shadow.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
